Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee
by Autobot Rewind
Summary: Ms. Smith always loved teasing Kimihito and going to his place to drink his coffee & eat. An overloaded Ms. Smith goes to his place to drink his coffee and to catch up. What will all the liminals do when they find out about something that deepens Kimihito's and Smith's relationship? (Kimihito, Ms. Smith) Sequel to 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest'
1. Chapter 1: Overworked

Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Smith always loved teasing Kimihito and going to his place to drink his coffee & eat. An overloaded Ms. Smith goes to his place to drink his coffee and to catch up. What will all the liminals do when they find out about something that deepens Kimihito's and Smith's relationship? (Kimihito, Ms. Smith) Sequel to 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Hello readers. It has been a while since the last arc. Here is the second story arc of my Monster Musume series. The first arc was Monster Musume: Drago's Quest. This arc is about Ms. Smith. This story is probably going to be similar in size to the first story arc.

I always felt like there could be a little more between Kimihito and Kuroko Smith. I also started to hint at it in my last story arc. She really liked to tease him and call him Darling Kun. I also think that she really enjoyed her little date with him even though there were ulterior motives for it.

What to keep in mind when reading this story:

Drago will be at Kimihito's house because of the previous story arc.

This arc takes place after he had met some of the parents of the liminals he is living with.

This also takes place after everyone (even the MON team) is told that he can marry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Overworked

Kimihito was on his way home from his job. Despite being tired himself, he was keeping a pretty good pace home so that he could get home to all of the liminals that were staying at his home and make dinner.

He already had some stuff at the house for dinner, but he made a quick stop at a store for a few extra items. So, the extra bag he was carrying wasn't too heavy. He walks up to his house as usual, pulls out his key, and puts it in the keyhole. He turns it and unlocks the door.

As he opens the door and then shuts it, he hears a shout.

"Now!" Drago, the dragonewt, shouts.

"Papi is going to win for sure." Papi, a blue feathered harpy says.

His eyes go wide.

'Huh?' Runs through his head.

As that thought runs through his head, Papi and Drago soar down the steps. They glide down the steps and towards his exact location.

'Oh crap.' He thinks and sweat drops.

They both crash into him and he flies back into the door that he had just shut. His bag goes flying.

"Shit. I think we over did it." Drago tells Papi.

As the two of them look at him, they could tell that he had a bit of a dazed look on his face.

Drago sweat drops.

"Boss! Boss! Wake up." Papi says to him while shaking him.

Suu walks over and blasts some water at his face from her hand. After that, he comes to and shakes his head.

"It's good to see you, too." He tells the both of them.

The two winged liminals that were on him get off and let him get up. He stands up and leans against the wall that was right next to the door with one hand. Miia (a lamia with red scales) slithers over and grabs the groceries that had flown out of his hand. He was just about to say something, but then the door swings open and slams him in the face.

'Are you kidding me? Why does this always happen to me?' He wonders as he falls again.

Cerea pokes her head in the doorway and sees him on the floor.

"Milord, what happened to thee?"

He sighs and smiles at her as if nothing happened.

"Welcome home, Cerea. How was work your part time job?"

"Twas a fantastic day other than mine students staring more at mine breasts than the techniques. Thank goodness for the new bra that milord hadst bought me. Held my bosom in place quite nicely."

'It's been nice that some of them have been able to get some part time work thanks to the work permits that allow liminals to have jobs away from their host. It has taken a lot of burden off of me. I still wish that I could provide for all of them so that they wouldn't have to work. I think that she tries the hardest ever since she had that conversation with me about my worries.' He thinks to himself.

"I suppose I should get dinner going, huh?"

"Death can be subverted through the power of your cooking. Make haste or the reaper wouldst not be held liable for the catastrophe that would come henceforth."

Despite knowing Lala's antics, Miia slightly backs away from the Dullahan. The scythe and her dark clothing doesn't help the situation for the lamia.

"So, your hungry?" He asks Lala.

She nods her head.

Rachnera walks over and looks at him.

'I can tell he must be tired. He works so hard and does so much for everyone's benefit.' The eight-legged half spider liminal thinks.

"I am sure that we are all hungry, but wouldn't you like to rest for an itsy-bitsy minute before getting started, honey?" Rachnera asks.

"I can try to do that a little later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a fiasco of dinner as always, everyone is cleaning up. Papi feeds the plates into Suu so that she can absorb the scraps and stuff left on them, after that, Miia washes them, Drago was drying them, and then Lala was trying to help put them away.

She bent over to put something in a bottom drawer, but then her head rolls off her body.

After a little bit of a sigh, Kimihito picks up her head and shows it to her body. Her body clasps its hands together in joy and then it gives him a great big hug. Her breasts heavily press into him. Her head blushes as she watches her body easily do that to him.

'There's no way I could act like that when my head is actually attached. I really love how it feels to hug him like that though.' Lala thinks to herself as she feels the contact of her body against his.

The body grabs the head and she puts herself back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After starting a load of laundry, Kimihito flops onto the couch in the living room. Most of the other were settling in, too.

'Alright. I'll sit here and watch something with them for a little bit and then I'll get started with some of the other chores.'

He flips through the selections on Netflix and comes across a drama called 'A centaur's Life.'.

"Could we watch this, Milord?" Cerea asks politely, but also excitedly.

He gives her a smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to have a personal interest in this by chance, now would you?" Rachnera asks in a teasing tone.

Cerea blushes.

"Neigh. None whatsoever. What dost thou think of me."

After a giggle, Meru jumps into the conversation.

"I don't see why not. Let us indulge her a little. Most of us have the time to watch whatever we want throughout the day while she and beloved are hard at work. It would only be fair."

Somehow, as she says this, there is an inspiring glow about her.

Everyone seems to agree with her, and he puts the show on for Cerea.

Within a couple seconds of him putting on the show, his doorbell rings.

'Who could that be?' He wonders.

The couch gives a little bit of a rustle as he gets up. Rachnera frowns slightly at the fact that he still has yet to settle down and fully relax. Then, he goes to answer the door. He peaks out the eyehole and he sees Ms. Smith and the rest of the MON team.

"I wonder what brings them here?" He lightly mutters.

He unlocks the door and opens it up. Zombina gives him a little bit of a wave. The zombie girl with two different colored eyes is wearing a green, sleeveless turtleneck t-shirt with black slacks on.

"Hey, what's up loverboy?" The zombie girl cheerfully asks with a smirk.

Tio holds up a large plate full of cookies. Tio, the 7.5 ft. ogre with a single horn on her forehead, was wearing a nice white top and a white skirt.

"We brought cookies, snookums." Tio says to him.

Manako, a cyclops, blushes and fidgets slightly while having a hard time trying to look at Kimihito. She is also wearing a dress. Her dress is light yellow with a black shawl over it.

Doppel, the shapeshifting doppelganger, gives him a playful smile while being completely naked in front of his doorway. The only thing that is really giving her any cover is her hair that seems to flow around her. He gives her a look that makes her know what he was going to say.

"Awe, come on. You can't be serious."

He crosses his arm and she gives him a pout. Then she changes into a simple tank top and skirt. Everyone watches this with a little bit of awe because she never does that for anyone else.

Miss smith was standing there in her usual outfit. The black skirt of her suit shows off her shapely hips. She also had on her usual sunglasses. At her side is a large file case with a handle in one of her hands.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Smith?" He asks.

"No. There isn't anything wrong, darling-kun. They wanted to come see you. I have a lot of work to catch up on though. Would you mind if I did some work at your desk, or something?"

'She sounds kind of tired.' He notes to himself.

He scratches the back of his head.

"I suppose it's alright. I didn't really prep the house for visitors. Though."

"You keep the house pretty tidy. So . . . . It wouldn't really bother us." Manako sheepishly tells him.

"It's certainly is a lot better than her place." Zombina announces while pointing a thumb at Miss Smith.

Kuroko shifts her sunglasses and glares at Zombina. Zombina stiffens as if rigor mortis had set in and slightly backs away.

Doppel goes up to him and whispers in his ear.

"It is true though."

'Could it really be that bad?' Wonders the only male.

He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright. Come on in."

Everyone rushes in and Kuroko casually walks up to him and gets a little close.

"Could I bother you for something else?" She asks in a softer tone.

"Um, what is that?"

"Could you make me some of that wonderful coffee of yours?"

"You know, as I've told you before, I don't really do anything special to it."

"Even if that is true. It is really good, and I could use the caffeine."

"Okay."

"Thanks, darling-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for everyone to start settling in as if it was their home after having been there many times.

After setting down the big place of cookies on the coffee table, Tio was looking for a place to sit. She puts a finger to her chin as she looks around. Papi was sitting in a big sofa-like chair.

"You can sit here. Boss rein . . .rein . . . . made the chair better."

"Made it better?" Tio wonders aloud.

"Master reinforced the chair." Notes Cerea.

Tio claps her hands together.

"Snookums did that?"

"He knows that not all of us liminals have small bodies." Rachnera tells her.

Tio pouts a little bit at the bodies comment, but she picks up Papi and sits down with the harpy on her lap. She gives a great big smile as Papi makes herself comfortable with Tio.

"Hey, can we change this to a zombie or horror fic?" Asks the zombie girl.

"Sorry, Zombina, not this time. I had to console Papi for weeks after the last time."

Papi watches as everyone looks at her and wonders what they are referring to.

"She might be a bird-brain, but that left lasting impressions on her." Adds Miia.

"Sorry." Zombina apologizes while grinning.

He temporarily leaves the room to make some coffee for Kuroko. As he gets into the dining area to get into the kitchen, he notices Lala sitting at the dining room table by herself.

"There is no need for thee to worry over the harbinger of death." She tells him as she notices him looking at her.

He notices that she is drinking some iced tea that he had made that morning.

He gives her a smile and she looks away to try to hide a blush.

He puts a pot on the stove to heat up water for Smith's coffee. He walks back out and Miss Smith is waiting for him in the hallway with her case.

"So, where do you think that I can do my work peacefully and without prying eyes."

"The living room is out of the question. The dining room only has Lala in it, but some of the others would probably in and out quite a bit."

"Didn't you have a study?"

"I did at one point, but that rom has since been taken over."

She puts a hand to her forehead.

"Sorry. I forgot. I've been going through so much. I can't believe I forgot that, especially since you have all these liminals living here."

He nervously scratches the back of his head.

"There is one place that has a good workspace and secluded enough for you to not worry about prying eyes."

"So, where is it?"

"My room."

"Trying to get me into you room, darling-Kun?"

He gets nervously flustered.

"It's not like that. It's the only place that I could think of that would be good for you to work. Are you sure that you don't just want to go back to your place to do your work?"

"I normally would, but I have a real lot this time. I was hoping that this environment would help me better. Plus, you make such great coffee for me."

He sighs. Just give me a sec.

She shrugs.

"All right."

She follows him up to his room and he goes inside for a brief moment by himself. He tidies up a few things, but there really wasn't much that he had to do. He fixes his bed and tosses a few things in his garbage. A couple minutes later he comes back out.

"That was quick." She tells him.

'It certainly wouldn't be that quick if it was my place that had to get straitened up.' The dark-haired girl thinks to herself.

He gives her a nod and show her in.

She slides her shades down and takes a good look around his room. Nothing unusual stands out to her. It looked like a typical clean bedroom to her. She notes his bed, a dresser, closet, bookshelf, desk, lamp, and a few other minor things. She notices how the room has his scent as well.

He folds up his laptop that was on the desk, puts it in a laptop bag, and slides it under his bed to make room for her stuff.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"It's not that big of a deal. I just wish you would have given me a little bit of a heads up."

"Yeah, it was kind of a last second thing for me. In all honesty, I probably shouldn't even be here doing this."

"It doesn't really bother me though. I've gotten used to you and the others being here. I just wish that you'd give me a little more notice. You're always barging in on me."

'Having her around isn't much different than having any of the other girls around. I guess that is kind of odd considering that she is supposed to be my coordinator.' Thinks Kimihito.

She quietly sighs.

'I've gotten quite used to coming here, myself.'

"I should probably let you get to work. Plus, I think that the water will be boiling soon."

She gives him a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon coming back to the dining room, he notices Lala is still there, but there is also a second cup of tea at an empty chair. He goes in the kitchen and he looks over to the pot.

He scratches his head.

'It doesn't seem like the water is anywhere near to the point of boiling. The burner is also set to low. I thought that I set it higher than that.' He notes to himself.

A sound comes from the dining room. The sound of a chair being moved. He takes a glance in there and the empty chair had been moved out.

'That sly girl.'

He walks over to the empty chair and looks at her. She does not look to him and sips at her cup.

"Is this seat and cup of tea taken?"

"Nay. The seat dost be open, but one must be wary before taking a seat with the reaper for thou takes thy life into thine own hands."

The lips of the light blue skinned Dullahan before him form into a small smirk. He returns the smirk and sits next to her. To take in the aroma of the tea, he brings it close to his nose and smells it.

He drinks up the tea next to her in silence. She could feel her body's urge to cling to him and wrap her arm around his.

'If my head were not attached, this could be a problem.'

Just then, the water in the pot starts to boil and he gets up. He mixes the hot water with the instant coffee for Miss Smith. He exits the kitchen and walks through the dining room. He stops in the doorway between the kitchen and the outer hallway and looks back at Lala.

"Thanks for the tea. You've gotten really good at making it."

Then he walks out, leaving a blushing Dullahan behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the cup of coffee in hand, he politely knocks on his door.

"Yes?" Comes Kuroko's voice from the inside.

"It's me, Kimihito."

"You can come in."

He comes in the room and she turns around after a brief moment of writing something down on the paperwork before her.

"This is your room. You didn't really have to knock."

"I live in a house full of women. I've gotten quite used to knocking."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"You're a woman, too."

She gives him a teasing smirk and she crosses her legs. He tries not to notice but he couldn't help but notice her nicely shaped legs.

"So, darling thinks of me as a woman and not some life sucking succubus?"

His eyes bulge.

"Geeze. I never thought of you like that. That's ridiculous. You might be a pain sometimes, but you're not that bad of a person. And yes, you are a woman."

'Crap. I can't believe I actually said that to her.'

"Hmph." He lets out as he turns around and starts walking out.

He shuts the door behind him.

She blinks a couple of times in surprise as she still processes what just happened.

'Did he actually say that to me?'

A warm and delighted feeling comes over her. She tries to ignore the tingly feeling that comes over her as she gets to her work. That is, after taking a drink of the coffee that he had just gave her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He gets back downstairs and goes into the living room where almost all of the other girls were at.

'Man, how am I supposed to give everyone equal time when there are this many girls here?' He wonders after looking at the 11 liminals in his living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the next arc.

My Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace story is at chapter 79 - Complete

My History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi is at chapter 21

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is at chapter 11 - Complete

My Monster Musume: Drago's Quest story is at chapter 4 – Complete

My Wandering Familiar story is at chapter 11


	2. Chapter 2: In His Room

Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

In His Room

After spending a little bit of time with each of the girls and making sure they all had places to sleep, Kimihito slowly makes his way back up to his room. In his hands, he has a cup of coffee for Miss Smith and himself this time.

'I kind of hope she's actually done. I am pretty tired. She told them it was okay to spend the night if it was fine with me and she'd figure out somewhere to sleep. She hasn't really come out though. Her case seemed really full. Is she done?'

He gets to his room and looks down at the two cups of coffee. So, he decides to knock with his elbow.

"You can come in. I am still fully clothed, darling."

He gets a light blush form her comment. Not only was it from her calling him that, but also from the fact that his mind quickly imagined her nearly naked. He shakes his head to dismiss the thought.

"I could use a little help. My hands are kind of full." He says.

A moment later his door opens, and she is standing there.

"Thanks." He tells her with a smile.

Her eyes look down to the cups and a smirk instantly appears on her face.

"Would one of those happen to be for me, or are you going to be hogging both of those?"

"I figured that you might have wanted a refill, but I wasn't sure if you were almost done or not. I took the chance that you wanted it."

"You read my mind. I surely do need it. You are always so thoughtful."

She grabs one of the cups from him and goes back to the desk. The chair gives a slight creak as she sits down. He decides to sit on the edge of his bed.

"How are the girls from my team doing? They didn't cause you any trouble, did they?"

"No. They were fine. Everyone had a good time watching the show. It was a little hard trying to spend time with everyone. . "

She quickly smirks and interrupts him.

"But I am sure you managed. You never cease to amaze me at how much you are able to handle and care for all of them."

"You don't make it very easy, but I have to give each of them a fair chance."

She rests her head in her hand in thought.

"Yeah. I am sure it isn't that easy. I wouldn't really know what it's like though. I don't exactly have a ton of suitors coming after me. All I know is work."

"That surprises me." He tells her.

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

He turns his head slightly away and scratches at his cheek. There is a slight blush on his face.

"It's not like you are unattractive. You are pretty beautiful if you ask me."

She instantly makes a sultry grin.

"Ohhh. Is darling making a move on me? Are you hitting on this hard-working woman? Is it possible that you want to make me one of your women too?"

He fumbles over his words momentarily and blubbers. Both of their hearts skip a beat.

She decides to chime in again.

"Relax. I know you wouldn't really fall for a woman like me, especially with all of those other girls around."

She quickly turns around and tries to get back to her work.

'Crap. I can't believe I said that to him. Wait. I tease him all the time. Why am I acting all weird about this?' She thinks to herself.

'She might be teasing me, but what the hell is going on with me? I should be used to her saying stuff to me like that. I feel like that hurt just now after what she said. Do I really like her? I am really terrible at this crap.'

He decides to change the awkward moment.

"How is your work coming?"

She sighs and he could see her shoulders slump slightly.

"I've made progress, but I still have so much to do. Would it bother you if I still worked a little longer? I could move to a different room if it's too much trouble."

"No. It's okay if you still work there. I don't really mind. What caused all of this, if I may ask?"

"Well, you see, I fell a little behind because of how much there is. Then they gave me a deadline to get it all done. All of this really is a pain. It does need to get done though. I just wish that they would have given me an assistant or something. I need help and they don't pay me enough to do all of this."

"Is there any way that I can help you? If it's math, I am pretty good with that."

"I probably shouldn't. Letting you see some of this stuff would be a breach, but as long as if you swear by your life and host privileges, then I might let you."

He holds up a hand.

"I swear I will not tell anyone about what I see. I will treat it as a government secret."

"What if it is?" She teasingly asks.

He turns pale but then answers whole-heartedly.

"It is safe with me."

"Don't worry. I will have you help me a little. Most of the complicated stuff are things that only I could deal with anyways. I will utilize your help with numbers though."

"I am glad that I can help you out."

"Don't say that just yet. You don't know what I am going to put you through. I'll keep you up all night."

His body decides it isn't sure if it should turn red or pale.

She could feel her own temperature rise.

'I am in his room after all.' She tells herself.

Her imagination runs wild for a moment as she imagines having sex with him.

She shakes her head vigorously to drive the movie playing in her head out so that she could try to focus.

'Damn. It's been so long since I've had sex. If I tease him anymore, this could become a problem.' She also thinks to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a little while.

Kimihito lets out a big yawn and finishing some calculations.

"My, my. That was a pretty big yawn." Kuroko says.

Then she proceeds to yawn.

"I think that the same goes to you, Miss Smith."

"You started it. You know those are contagious."

"Sorry. I can't help it. I was tired even before you came over with the team."

"I didn't know. If you would have said something, then I wouldn't have bothered you."

He shrugs.

"I wasn't going to turn you away. You don't make requests like that from me, and you looked like you really needed it."

"Your coffee really has helped me out."

"Good."

"You know, I am getting close to finishing. If you want to lay down, I will just leave when I am done."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

He feels a little awkward from the idea of falling asleep with her still in the room.

'I've had some of the girls in this room, but it's never been her. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. It's just a little weird.'

She nods.

"You can't help me out with any of the other stuff that I brought with me anyways. Like I said, I will just let myself out when I am done."

"Are you planning on driving so late?"

"I should be okay."

He crosses his arms and gives her a look like a mother would give her child for saying something like that.

"You shouldn't act like you care about me, you know?"

"I can't help it. I care about everyone. You act like I should hate you."

"I haven't exactly made things easy for you,"

"Whatever. I'm fine and everything in the past has worked out."

"You are too kind. Now go get some rest. I'll be gone before you know it."

He lies down on his bed and covers up. Before turning his head away and letting himself go to sleep, he gives her one final look as she goes back to her work. The day's events finally catch up to him and his eyes quickly close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, again.

Kuroko's eyes groggily open as she mildly wakes up from slumber. She lifts her head up and a paper was stuck to her cheek. She pulls the paper of off and she realizes she is at a desk.

'I must have fallen asleep at my desk. Tired.'

She failed to register that she was not at her own place.

Her tired body lifts itself up from the chair that she was sitting in and begins to practically rip off her clothes and toss them to the floor. One by one, article after article of clothing comes off until she strips down to her underwear. She then proceeds to get into the very bed that Kimihito was also sleeping in. He was turned onto his side with his back facing her. This left enough room for an extremely dazed Miss Smith to slip into his bed. Kimihito was so tired himself, that he didn't notice her even get into his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Into the morning hours, Kimihito stirs and realizes that he is being weighed down. His brain, while still trying to wake up, tries to deduce what (or who) is weighing him down.

'Miia? No. I don't feel coiled around.'

There was a weight against his right shoulder and upper arm, but he could still partially move his arm. His arm is resting on a leg. A very smooth leg. He blushes from the sensation of feeling the leg as it slightly turns him on.

'This leg is human and average size. That leaves out almost everyone except Drago and Lala. I suppose it could be Zombina, Doppel, or Manako.'

He thinks about that last choice.

'No. Definitely not her. And the skin feels kind of too warm to be Zombina.'

He hears a slight, but steady breathing at the center of his chest. He finally decides to open his eyes. As he opens them and they focus, he sees dark hair. The leg that was against him shifts slightly and gets near his crotch. A slight moan also escapes the mouth of the person sleeping against him.

'Whose moan was that?' His mind start to frantically wonder as he doesn't recognize it.

He shifts ever so slightly and his eyes practically bulge out of their sockets as he realizes that the person sleeping against him was none other than Miss Smith.

'Oh crap! I am so screwed if she wakes up with me here or if any of the girls find me in bed with her. Wait. . . . This is my bed. Damn, she is pretty hot. I knew she had a good figure, but she is really sexy. What the hell am I thinking? That's beside the point. I need to get out.'

He slowly tries to slip out of the bed. He gets about half-way out from her when her right hand latches on to his shirt.

"Mmmm. Kimihito." She softly whines.

This makes him blush.

'Why did that just turn me on?'

He shakes his head to shake the thought. When he gently touches her hand, she loosens up enough for him to fully break free from her. After that, he quickly and quietly leaves the room.

As he leaves his room and shuts the door, he is noticed by Drago. She was slowly walking towards his room with the hopes of curling up with him before Miia could. She had just gotten through rubbing her eyes. She was wearing the blue pajamas that he had tailored for her that were once his.

'Awwww. He got up too soon.'

He nearly bumps into her.

"Oh, hey. Good morning Drago."

She gives him a hug and enjoys the body heat she receives from him through the hug. As she hugs him though, she notices a different smell on him that she is not used to. He doesn't notice her doing this.

'What's this other smell?' She wonders.

He gives her a nervous smile.

"I know you probably want my heat, but I am going to go make breakfast for everyone."

She looks at him and pouts.

"Just a little bit longer?" She asks.

"Sorry. Maybe tomorrow morning."

She frowns, but lets him go.

He makes his way to the kitchen when he sees a large figure in the fridge. Hearing someone stepping into the kitchen, Tio pops her head out from the fridge. She has a cheese stick in her mouth and she was holding some fruit and a container of orange juice in her hands along with some jelly. Kimihito puts his hands on his hips.

"Tio?"

She quickly munches the cheese stick and looks at him with a pitiful and starved look on her face.

"I'm sorry, snookums. I was just hungry. I hope you're not mad."

"It's okay. I am sure you are, but I promise to make some breakfast. So, you don't need to raid the fridge to scrounge it up for yourself. I will make enough for everyone."

He grabs the stuff out of her hands and puts it back in the fridge. He pulls back out an orange and an apple.

"Will this tide you over until everything is ready?" He asks.

She gives him a smile and a great big hug. As she hugs him, he could feel his ribs nearly get crushed from her hold. He cringes slightly.

"It will be okay. Thank yooooooouuuuuu." She nearly sings out.

She puts him back down and he breathes. He then hears a shout from the living room.

"Could somebody please help me? I can't move! Can somebody massage me? I didn't do my stretches before falling asleep!" Zombina shouts.

"Okay, after I rub down Zombina." He tells Tio.

She nods to him as she takes a delicate bite into the apple. As he turns, Lala is standing in front of him.

"I wasn't that close to death again, was I?" He asks frantically.

She shakes her head. It was then that he notices a can of loose gourmet tea leaves in her right hand.

"Maybe later we can have some together." He tells her.

She glances around subtly and then gives him a small smile and then walks away casually. He walks into the living room and finds Zombina pretty much paralyzed, face up on the couch.

"I thought you knew better than to go to sleep without doing those." He tells her.

She manages to barely contort her face into a cheesy smile.

"Maybe I did it so that I could have you rub me down, loverboy." She retorts.

He blushes slightly.

"That's unsightly, Zombina."

"Oh, be quiet, Manako. You're just saying that because you're jealous and want him to rub you all over, too." Zombina tells her teasingly.

Manako instantly turns bright red as her imagination goes wild in her head. Steam practically flows out from her ears.

"Thou should feel privileged. Master is well versed with equine massage." Cerea Chimes in.

Rachnera steps over and looks down at Zombina's happy face as he begins rubbing up her arms and towards her shoulders to promote circulation. Her skin was rather cool to the touch but not too cold.

"Honey gives great massages. He is well versed with it. I think he should do me next."

"I want him to do this for me every morning." Zombina says blissfully.

"Pappi, too! Pappi, too!" Pappi shouts while jumping up and down and raising her wing.

Suu mimics her.

"Suu, too. Suu, too."

'Could she even get one? Even if she could, there would be no point in it. There aren't any muscles to even get sore.' He muses.

Just as he is thinking this and Zombina is barely starting to get movement back, there is a scream from upstairs.

"Miia!" Everyone shouts.

'Oh, crap.' He instantly thinks as he instantly realizes what probably happened and rushes off.

"Awe, c'mon. Don't leave me like this. It was just starting to get really good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miia sleepily goes up to, and in Kimihito's room. As she goes in, she notices a dark-haired figure under the covers. She smiles. I bet he's nice and warm. Her body already starts to warm up just thinking about the idea of curling up in bed with him again.

'It looks like I beat Drago this time.' She thinks as she slithers to the bed.

She slips under the covers and her tail instantly begins coiling around the person she is in bed with. She even starts to wrap her arms around the person.

It is at this time that the person she got in bed with opens her eyes. Kuroko feels the coiling around her body.

'Shit! Am I being attacked in my sleep?'

Smith's eyes instantly shoot open and she sees Miia's happy and somber face. It is also then, that Miia grabs onto Miss Smith's breast while she was wrapping her arms around her.

"Miia, what the hell are you doing?"

Hearing Kuroko's voice and not Kimito's, Miia's eyes open and she finds herself staring at Miss Smith. She instantly screams in surprise and jumps out of the bed. The covers fly off in the commotion and revealing a nearly naked Kuroko. Kuroko realizes that she was in Kimihito's bed.

'Shit. What the hell happened?' Kuroko asks herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting herself dressed (along with putting on her sunglasses) and together, Kuroko walks out of Kimihito's room and downstairs where everyone seemed to be gathered. She has her case in hand. Miia was shouting at Kimihito.

"Why was she in your room? On top of that she was nearly naked! Did you have se. . . Did you have se-"

"Sex." Rachnera finishes.

Miia looks as though she is about to burst into tears. Drago stomps over to Miss Smith and smells her.

"You're the origin of the scent I smelled all over him."

'Crap.' He thinks and then he sighs.

Miia coils and glares between her beloved and Miss Smith. Drago looks pissed as well. Lala watches everyone from a slight distance with her scythe in her hand and a stoic look on her face. Manako looks as if her world was crushed. Cerea draws her sword and stands in front of puts one of her clawed hands to her face and stares in thought about the whole situation. Pappi stands in bewilderment as to why everyone seems so upset.

"Stay behind me, milord. I doth not understand what is going on, by I will protect thee."

Kuroko gets into a defensive stance after putting her case down.

'I didn't think anything like this was going to happen, and I don't even have my gun. This isn't good.'

Zombina, while huffing and puffing as if she had ran a mile, grabs her guns and pulls them out in defense of Miss Smith.

'I want to know what the hell is going on, too. But, I also can't let her get hurt.' The zombie girl thinks to herself.

As if glowing, Mero's voice plows through the shouting and commotion.

"Let us hear from them as to what happened, before we jump to conclusions."

"Yes. Let's calm down and let them explain." Tio chimes in and latches onto Miia and Drago.

Their faces get shoved into her bosom as she hugs them. Her motherly aura seems to calm the two down.

"What happened?" Mero asks.

"Nothing, really." Kimihito says.

"He went to sleep after helping me out for a while. I had told him that I would just leave when I was done, and he trusted me. I don't even remember leaving his desk though. The next thing I remember, was waking up to Miia coiling around me."

"Seriously? Then, why ere you nearly naked? Where did you sleep last night?" Miia asks Kimihito.

"He came out of his room only this morning, and her scent was all over him."

Kuroko blushes from the thought of being all over him.

'Did I really climb into bed with him?'

"I did wake up in bed with her. I did go to sleep in my bed. I don't know how it ended up that way, but we didn't have sex. I promise."

"You are making that very hard to believe."

"How disappointing." Doppel says mischievously.

Everyone stares at Doppel for saying that.

'I wouldn't have exactly put it that way. He is a man and she is a human woman. They could have sex if they really wanted. It just wouldn't be really fair for any of us. We want him just as badly.' Rachnera thinks to herself calmly.

After noticing something, Manako chimes in.

"Everyone, wait. I think that they are telling the truth. I do think that this might have really been just a mishap."

"What makes you say that?" Mero asks.

"Look at her forehead closely. I can see writing on her forehead."

Kuroko looks up as if she could look at her forehead. Cerea goes up to her and takes a look.

"Tis true. There are letters on her forehead."

"So, she must have fallen asleep at the desk. Then she woke up in a daze and went to the bed. That makes sense. If I wake up in the middle of the night. I usually walk around half-dead." Adds Zombina.

Everyone sighs from her comment.

"That doesn't explain why she was only in her underwear." Says Miia.

Smith adjusts her sunglasses.

"That is easy. I always go to bed like that. Sometimes I sleep in just my panties, not that you need to know that. I probably just ripped everything off as I went to bed."

'That's true, her clothes were all over the floor.' Thinks the lamia.

Rachnera shrugs.

"I like to go to bed naked, too." Adds the spider-girl.

"Suu sleeps naked, too." Also says the slime-girl.

"I am sincerely sorry for what happened. I was really tired from doing all this extra paperwork on top of my everyday duties. I would never had done such a thing in the first place. I will make it all up to you and it won't happen again."

"Your apology is accepted, Miss Smith. It was just an accident." Mero says nicely to her.

"If that is all, then I will be taking off."

"What about breakfast. I was going to make breakfast for everyone. You should stay for it." Kimihito says to her.

There was a hint of something in his voice that could have been sadness comfort, or something else.

"No, thank you. I have overstayed my welcome. I shouldn't have been here overnight. The rest of the team can stay, and I will pick them up shortly. But I will be taking my leave."

She turns and walks away. Manako and Tio barely manage to notice that she had watery eyes through the side of her shades. She lets herself out and the sound of the door shutting echoes through everyone's ears.

As she walks to her car, she slows down.

'Why did that hurt so much?'

She understood why.

"Dammit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace story is at chapter 79 - Complete

My History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi is at chapter 22

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is at chapter 11 - Complete

My Monster Musume: Drago's Quest story is at chapter 4 – Complete

My Wandering Familiar story is at chapter 12


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip To The Spa

Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

Sorry. I know it's been a long time.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

A Trip To The Spa

After eating the breakfast, everyone cleaned up and the house was starting to calm down from all of the excitement. Most of the girls were back in the living room together along with the MON team.

Kimihito's mind was filled with everything that had transpired with Miss Smith over the past day. He slumps into a dining room chair and lets out a sigh.

'I know I've got tons of stuff I should be doing, but I just don't feel like anything right now.'

While lost in thought, Lala comes back in and gets out a teapot. She puts it on the stove and turns on the burner. After that, she also decides to get out two cups for her and Kimihito.

'He seems down. How does he feel about her? For that matter, how do I feel about him. How do I feel about all of this? This is so confusing. I have never had to deal with all of these feelings before. Why does any of this even matter if I can just have him in his afterlife?'

Some of the rustling startles him out of his thoughts and he looks over to see Lala in the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" He politely asks.

She looks back to him and gives him a cold stare. The stare seems to last forever even though it only lasts for mere seconds. She eventually, and slowly, shakes her head no. He nods and then he begins to get up to go about his business. But, he hears a clink. He looks up to see Lala's scythe outstretched from over the counter and into the dining area that he was in. He pauses half-way into getting up as he stares at the scythe.

"Would this be your way of telling me to stay seated?"

She nods slowly.

"But I have some things to go do."

She doesn't budge or waver. So, he sighs.

'I suppose a little bit longer won't hurt anything.' He thinks to himself.

The scythe mysteriously disappears, and she goes back to making the tea. A couple more minutes go by and she starts to come over with a couple cups of tea. She holds one out to him and he cautiously takes the hot cup from her. As he smells the aroma, she sits down across from him. They both sit quietly while drinking their tea.

"Lala."

She looks up and over to him. She almost blushes from hearing him call her name.

"Drinking tea with you somehow seems to calm me down."

Now she decides to blush.

With their drinks done, he takes their cups and washes them. He turns around after drying his hands off and begins heading back to the dining room. He spots Lala as she is in the doorway leading to the hallway. She looks at him.

"The end is nigh. You have a choice as to whom thou wishes to do battle with. It is thy choice to choose I as a general to face the battle. Thou could cast this one aside for another if thee wishes instead. Or wilt thou choose everyone for the war?"

After finishing her sentence, she stares at him and stands still for a moment. Kimihito pauses as he reflects on what she told and asked him. Her words begin running through the filters in his head to decipher her message.

'What does she mean? Is the battle or war, my life? Is she asking me about who I am going to choose to be my wife? I though it didn't seem to matter to her, or maybe she cares more than she thinks. Cast aside?'

His brow furrows, and then those last couple words hit him. He quickly looks up and finds that she is starting to walk out the door.

"Wait." He says and quickly goes up to her.

He gently grabs her upper arm and she turns to him.

"I am still confused about all of this myself, but I refuse to cast you aside."

She blushes from his declaration.

"But, the reaper can wait for thy soul in the afterlife." She says to him while casting her eyes aside in confusion from her own emotions.

Her stoic aura starts to falter slightly.

"That is the last thing that I would even think of doing. I don't want to lose anybody, and I don't want to just toss anybody aside. I don't care what you say about my afterlife. Which hopefully won't be any time soon. You deserve as much of a chance as everyone else."

She turns away from him and takes a breath to steel herself. She also reflects on what he has said.

'I wish that he would have just chosen me. I cannot believe how much my heart yearns for him. I shouldn't want him so much. To think that a mortal can make me feel this way. Perhaps, the path he has chosen is for the best though. I don't know how this could even work. What about Miss Smith? Will she be included in this predicament as well?'

"Perhaps thou hast already chosen thy path unknowingly. Thine eyes shall have to see what the strings of fate will play for thee." She tells him.

Then, she slightly turns back to him.

"Rejoice though, for the reaper smiles upon thee at this moment." She adds, and a slight smile appears on her.

"I am a little confused about what you said, but you look happy."

With that, she leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little bit later, but still morning (and after some usual antics for the household), Kimihito finds himself with Manako. Se has also cornered him in the dining room. She is sitting in front of him and she is nervously looking down. She is also keeps touching the tips of her index fingers together.

"Um. . . . um . . . . , it's really nice here." She says nervously.

'What on earth am I saying? That is not what I wanted to say.'

Kimihito cants his head.

"Okay. I am glad that you like it here."

She sticks her hands out and waves them back and forth.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. That's not what I wanted to say."

He scratches the side of his head. She takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Miss Smith looks really happy around you."

"You think so?" He asks.

She nods.

"Trust me. I've seen it with my own eye."

She pauses for a moment.

"She was also really sad when she left earlier. I don't think that it was just because she was upset about all the trouble that was caused."

While she is talking, he almost tunes her out from the flood of thoughts going through his own head, but he tries to keep his focus.

"I might be kind of insecure and unsure of my own feeling and reactions, but I can tell how everyone else is around you."

'So, where is she getting at with all of this?' He wonders.

"I can also tell you must like her, too."

He gets startled from her declaration.

'Do I really look that way?' He also wonders.

She is still having a hard time looking at him.

'If I look at him, I might lose my cool and stop talking. I've never been so open in my life.'

He was about to say something, but she holds out a finger for him to not talk.

"If you're interested in her, then . . . then what about everyone else?"

Tears start to form at the sides of her eye as emotions run rampant.

"Everyone knows that we are all eligible to marry you. Everyone . . . no . . . . I . . . want to know . . . . if you are still interested in any of us. Because . . . . I . . . . Because I . . . . . "

At this point she balls up her fists and she closes her eye. She was rustling up the guts to say what she really wanted to say.

'I've always been so nervous, especially when everyone else is around. It seems so easy for some of the others, but why does this have to be so hard for me?'

"Be cause . . . I . . . "

Zombina (whom had been leaning against the woodworking of the doorway and listening to her), finally chimes in.

"Look, loverboy."

Her voice cuts through and startles both Manako and Kimihito.

"She is interested you just as much as the rest of us." She tries to say cooly.

'I guess I couldn't really say it fully either. Damn! Am I no better that the rest?' The red-head thinks.

She, also, couldn't look directly at them. She almost starts laughing.

Manako turns to her.

"How could you interrupt me like that? Do you realize how many times I've had to say that in my head?"

She covers her mouth after realizing that she just said that aloud.

"Look, we both know you weren't going to say it and say something stupid again."

"Was not." Manako retorts with a pout.

Taking herself away from the woodworking, Zombina walks towards them. She stops within about 4 feet of them and scratches the back of her head nervously and while also looking away.

"She has a point though. How do you feel about all of this?" The zombie-girl asks.

He starts to sweat from the situation.

'I guess I can only imagine how stressful this might be for everyone. All of these girls are wondering who I will choose. I can't even decide, and now this whole thing with Kuroko has come up.'

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. Then, he stands up. He pats Manako on the head and gives her a soft smile. She blushes. He begins to wrap his arms around Zombina.

"Hey, what are you . . "

He gives her a hug. Then, she blushes as well. She could feel a comforting warmth from him as he hugs her.

'Hey, I could get used to this.' Zombina muses to herself.

"I haven't lost interest in any of you. I am trying to be fair with everyone. I don't know what's going on between me and Miss Smith. Maybe I do have some interest in her. But no one is going to be left out."

Both Manako, and Zombina relax a little bit. They weren't the only ones that heard what he said though. Many ears in the hallway also heard everything.

"Alright, enough of all this emotional stuff and serious talk. How about we do something fun before we get picked up and have to work." Announces Zombina.

Just as she says that, Manako's phone rings. She answers it and it is smith.

"Alright. We'll be ready." Manako says over the phone.

After hanging up the phone, she looks at Zombina.

"So, much for having fun." She tells Zombina.

"Aww man."

"She'll be here in 5 minutes. Let's get ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone is getting ready, Doppel comes up to Kimihito. He smiles as he sees that she is still in clothes. To his surprise, she gives him a hug. She also whispers in his ear though.

"Hey, buddy. You should just bone her. It would be kind of funny to see everyone else squirm over it. It doesn't matter to me if you do. And besides, it could work out good for the MON team if you did." The white-haired girl whispers to him teasingly.

He blushes from the thought, but he quickly regains his composure with everything going on.

Kuroko pulls up to the house, but she avoids getting out of the car and waits for everyone to come out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening.

Kimihito was in his room doing some reorganizing when he hears a knock. He walks over to his door and opens it. Drago is standing there.

"Hey, Drago. Is something the matter?"

'I can tell something is up with her. She seems gloomy for some reason.'

She has a sullen face.

"Can I . . . . come in?"

He opens his door a little wider so that she can come in, and she does. She goes to close the door behind her, but it doesn't fully shut. There is a tiny opening left.

"I'm not sure how to say this easily, but I think that I should leave."

"Leave, as in go to the store kind of leave?"

"No. Leave, as in no longer in the house kind of leave."

His eyes go wide in shock.

"Why do you want to do that? Did I do something wrong to you? Did somebody else?"

"No. You haven't exactly done anything wrong. Everyone else has been around longer than me. It's not fair that I make your choice even harder."

Every word she says mentally and physically drains her. She struggles to find everything she really wants to say in this awkward situation.

"You've got all these other girls around you that are here. You've got the MON team, and you've also got Miss Smith."

'Crap. That's what this is about.' He thinks.

She quickly goes to turn away. Her wings swing around, and she starts to rush out the door before he could say anything. Her withdrawal is thwarted, and she abruptly stops. In her path, is Miia. Miia angrily glares at her.

"Miia?" Drago says in surprise.

Kimihito wonders about this as well.

An echo is heard from the hard slap that Miia gives her and it leaves a red mark.

"What the hell was that for, Miia?" Drago shouts while rubbing the spot Miia slapped.

"That's for being an idiot."

"Excuse me? What do you mean? I figured that you would be happy."

"Happy?" She retorts.

The angry lamia crosses her arms.

"I don't want more competition, but you can't leave because of that. I know that you love him, too. And you're just going to drop your feelings just like that? What about having friends? Aren't you happy here?"

"But . . "

"No buts. We are a family here."

"Drago, she is right. We are family here, and I would be very upset if you left. I know a lot happened this morning, but let's not do anything drastic. And, honestly, whether or not you are here does not change how hard my decision is." Admits Kimihito.

"Tis true, Master wouldst be upset if thee left." Cerea chimes in as she clops up the steps.

Drago scratches the back of her head and looks down.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction." Drago says to everyone.

"I would have an itsy-bitsy problem if you left, too. So, you should face it. You're one of us now." Also adds Rachnera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later.

Kimihito finds himself standing in front of a new spa that has opened up that caters to Liminals too. He is standing there with Drago, Rachnera, Miia and Pappi.

"It was pretty nice of Miss Smith to tell us to come to this place and she would get it covered." Rachnera says.

"That is true, but I am surprised to see you here with us. I thought I heard you say that you wouldn't want anyone other than darling." Miia replies.

"They offer manicures and pedicures, too. I decided I'd give it a try. I've got plenty of limbs."

"I bet that'll be a real treat for you. That's not something I've ever really gotten into doing for you girls." Kimihito tells her.

Rachnera gives a sly smile and wraps her arm around his. She gets real close.

"I bet you would be really good at it, Honey. You do great with everything you do. And, I've heard that men are the best at doing those."

Miia pouts.

"Well, he's always welcome to try it on me. I wouldn't mind."

Drago looks at Papi as she fidgets where she is standing.

"Papi, are you sure you will even be able to sit still long enough to get a massage?"

'That's a pretty good question, but it's worth a shot.' Kimihito muses.

Breaking into their musings, the group sees Polt walking by. The kobold has brown fur all over her athletic body and she is kind of wolf-like in appearance. She had pointy ears on top of her head. She is wearing white shorts, a black top that shows off her midriff, and a green, unzipped track coat. She is also wearing a black dog collar, black wristbands and thigh straps. She waves happily to them.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hey, Polt. What brings you here?" Kimihito asks.

"Well, I was told to give this place a try. If it's really good, then I can recommend it to some of the members of my workout facilities."

"That's a great idea. Especially since you both deal with liminals." He tells her.

She gives him a thumbs up.

They all decide to go inside of the building. The front of the building has a wide, glass doored entrance that has a button for handicap or automatic opening.

'This is good for Rachnera and Tio.' Kimihito notes to himself.

As they go inside, there is a girl sitting a semicircular desk that has a computer and papers on it. Talking to the drown-haired, human receptionist, is Miss Smith.

"So, everything is all in order for them?" Miss Smith asks.

The girl nods.

"Yes, Miss Smith. They will be all taken care of when they get here."

"Good. Thank you."

As Kuroko says that, she turns around and sees the very people they were referring to. She pauses a moment when she sees Kimihito. Her heartbeat rises and she steadies herself to regain her usual cool. She adjusts her sunglasses and stands straight.

"It looks like I got the preparations done just in time for you. I am surprised there aren't more of you."

Kimihito scratches the back of his head nervously and avoids eye contact with her.

"Well, Cerea couldn't because she has more teaching lessons. Lala wasn't interested, and Mero couldn't be here either."

"Well, I guess that's okay. Perhaps I will do something for the others another time." Says Miss Smith.

"If all of you will come to the desk. I will take your names and get things started." The lady politely says to everyone.

Kuroko steps aside and leaves. As she is exiting the door, she turns her head to the side and takes a quick glance back. She looks back in time to notice that Kimihito is also glancing at her at the same time. When he sees her glancing, he quickly turns away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving their names to the person at the desk, the group is sent into a waiting room. That is within earshot of the desk. Everyone goes walking in and finds Zombina and Tio in the waiting room.

"Hey guys! Hey loverboy." Zombina says to everyone.

"Hey Everybody." Tio cheerfully says.

"Wow. I'm surprised to see you two here."

"Yeah. I know." Replies Zombina.

"Miss Smith let us take some time off today. We heard her talking about this place and we wanted to give it a try. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Too bad we aren't getting massages from you, loverboy."

He blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"I didn't think that they were that great." He replies.

Miia nudges him.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Miia is right. Your massages are wonderful." Retorts Rachnera.

The phone at the front desk rings and the receptionist picks up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leading Rachnera into a different section of the building, the manicurist looks at the spider-girl, scratches her head, and shrugs.

'I'll still go through the motions.'

"Is something the matter? Is it because of all of my limbs?" Rachnera asks almost accusingly.

"Oh no, not at all. I am actually excited about it. I've never had the opportunity. We usually have hand baths to soften up the cuticles, but you don't really need it. But, it feels really good. So, I figured I would just do it anyways."

Rachnera gives the girl a pleasant smile.

"Thanks. That does sound nice."

"I am surprised that you aren't getting a massage like the other girls though."

"Well, I don't really want to be touched like that by anyone other than my honey that's in there waiting to get one himself."

"You don't say? He's really good at them?"

"Oh, yes."

"It's not those sexual ones, are they?" She quietly asks Rachnera.

"Regretfully no. At least not yet. I most certainly wouldn't mind if it was. He is really caring and intuitive about it. You could say he's got those . . . what do you call them? . . . magic hands."

Right after Rachnera says that, the receptionist comes in and calls the girl over to talk to her. She has a slightly worried and panicked look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The receptionist walks into the waiting room.

"Mr. Kurusu, could you please come with me."

He smiles and nods. He follows her to another room that says manager. She knocks.

"Come in." A lady from the inside says.

The receptionist opens the door and shows him in. Upon entering he is instantly greeted by a woman in a navy suit and she is bowing.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Kurusu, but we have a big problem and we need your help."

He points to himself.

"Me?"

She lifts herself back up. The woman has black hair that is in a ponytail and she looks to be in her mid-thirties.

"Yes, you. This isn't something that I would normally do, but we are desperate. One of our massage therapists called off because he was really sick. My staff had overheard that you were really good with massage. Since some of these girls seem already familiar with you, would you please mind helping us out? We will be willing to compensate you with some pay and we would be willing to give you a free massage voucher so that you can still come back and get a free massage."

'Dang. Here I am, getting roped into something else. At least I could get some money for this, and I don't mind massaging the girls. I could really use one myself though. Oh Well.'

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great news. Let me give you some scrubs and give you a quick run down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking outside for a moment. Miss Smith gets to her car and turns it on. As she sits there, she reflects on the idea of getting a massage. She thinks about all of the stress she's been under recently.

"Screw it. I am letting the others get one, why not me?"

She turns her car back off and heads back inside the spa. The receptionist looks at her.

"Welcome back. Did we miss something?"

Kuroko shifts her sunglasses slightly.

"I would like to get a massage, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace story is at chapter 79 - Complete

My History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi is at chapter 23

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is at chapter 11 - Complete

My Monster Musume: Drago's Quest story is at chapter 4 – Complete

My Wandering Familiar story is at chapter 13

My Teknoman And A Succubus story is at chapter 7


	4. Chapter 4: The Massage

Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

Sorry. I know it's been a long time.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

The Massage

After getting fitted with some scrubs and the basic rundown of how they do things and what products they use, Kimihito walks to the first room. The receptionist was waiting just outside the door.

"Are you all ready, Mr. Kimihito?" She whispers to him.

He gives her an affirmative nod.

She knocks on the door. "Are you ready?" She asks.

"You bet I am." Gets replied in a joyful tone.

'That is definitely Zombina.' Kimihito muses.

The woman lets him and closes the door behind him.

As the woman walks away, she thinks to herself. 'It's a good thing he is massaging the zombie girl, I'm not sure if the other therapist was all that interested in doing it. I hope she doesn't quit on us.'

As he goes in, he sees Zombina lying face down with her face in the face rest. There is a sheet draped over her and the room is dimly lit. A warming pad is also on the table, and is plugged in.

The zombie girl quickly looks up and sees it's him.

"Hell yeah, it's loverboy."

He makes a shushing motion with his index finger.

"How the hell did you end up in this position?" She whispers. As she says this, she sits up slightly. This action reveals her breast to him.

He slightly blushes and tries to ignore them. She grins in excitement. 'Maybe I can tease him a little bit.'

"Someone called off and they asked me to do it."

"Well, that's awesome. You get to finish the massage you started to give me the other day."

"That's true. I never did get to finish that one. Sorry."

"Well, you'll just have to make up for it now."

This elicits a sigh from him as he goes over to the mini table with all of the lotions, creams, and oils on it. After rubbing his chin for a few seconds, he chooses a lotion with extra collagen in it.

"This would be great for you, Zombina. This helps increase elasticity." He informs her while pressing play on a CD player that starts playing soft music.

She blushes at his thoughtful choice.

'This is exactly why everyone seems to like him so much. He cares so much, even for a zombie girl like me.' She thinks as she lies back down.

He comes over and slowly pulls the sheet that was draped over her down to just above her butt crack. She blushes yet again.

'This whole atmosphere is really making me conscious of him and my body.'

He rubs his hands together to warm them up, and then he pumps the lotion from the bottle that is now strapped to his side. He notices stitches and slightly different colored patches of skin on her back, but it doesn't phase him as he starts to rub her back. He starts off lightly to ease in and make sure he doesn't tear the stitching. He makes sure to rub in a way to increase her circulation (centripetally).

She could feel herself warming up, and it's not just from the warming pad. Each motion loosens up her stiff body.

He eventually gets through with her upper back and arms, and then he slides the sheet back up her body. Then he slides the lower half of the sheet up and off of her left leg.

"Make sure you get my butt, too. Please!" She tells him.

"Well, aren't we demanding?"

"I am only asking because it's you. I wouldn't ask anybody else to do it."

"You, a prude?"

"What if I am? I might be willing to show off my body a little more than others (Doppel has got me beat though). But that doesn't mean I want just anybody touching it. The doctors are usually kind of rough about it just because I am a zombie."

"But you are still a girl."

She doesn't reply, but she blushes furiously into the face rest.

He keeps massaging her and eventually gets to her butt cheek. It the middle of massaging it, he has to shake his head. 'This actually feels pretty nice. . . What the hell am I thinking?' He almost blurted this out.

'This feels wayyyyyyyy too good.' She also thinks.

After finishing her legs and butt, he has her flip over and get the front portions of her arms and legs. He also makes his way to her shoulders and neck.

While sitting in the stool and massaging the area just above her breasts, she smirks and whispers.

"I need you to massage my breasts."

"What?"

"Hey, that lotion seems pretty nice, and my whole body needs that stuff."

"This is supposed to be a professional massage."

"Awe. C'mon. It's for medical purposes. I won't tell on the fact that you're doing this if you do this for me."

"That's extortion."

"Maybe." She says with a smirk.

"I honestly don't think that you would do it."

Now, she frowns.

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't, but I really want you to. Sorry."

A sigh comes out from him.

"I will do it just for you. But don't go around telling all the other girls I did this for you. It would cause me no end of trouble."

"It's a deal. Just don't be perv about it."

'Of course, I almost wouldn't mind of he was.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thinks as he reaches down with fully lotioned hands.

His cheeks become flush as he rubs all around them and over their tips. He lightly squishes and palpitates them.

She begins breathing heavily.

'No way! He's doing it to me again. I cannot believe how he's making my body feel. Even though I can't procreate, he sure is making my nether region go wild right now. I feel like I am almost about to be alive again. Holy shit.'

He could see her breathing heavily, but he decides not to comment on it. He eases up a little bit and tries to finish up.

'If I keep this up, I might not want to stop. This is pretty erotic.'

'If he did this with every girl, then they would all be putty in his hands.'

"Hey. Wanna rub something else for me?"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear what I had to say."

"There is only one area . . .okay . . maybe 2, that I haven't rubbed yet. No."

He covers her back up and does some light percussive techniques to finish her off.

He was about to leave the room, but Zombina stops him.

"Hey. Thanks. That really felt great. And I ain't gonna tell anyone."

He gives her a soft smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting herself back together, Zombina makes her way back to the waiting area. She sees Tio crying. Papi is hugging her and trying to console her.

"What the hell happened?" The zombie girl asks while scratching her head.

Miia motions for her to come over and she whispers into Zombina's ear.

"A table broke because of her. They told her that she would have to come back another time so that that they can get a sturdier table."

Knowing how Tio is very sensitive about her weight, she gets a mortified look on her face. Then she thinks of a great idea that might cheer her up. She walks over to her.

"Hey, Tio."

"Yeah?" She replies between sobs.

"Look. Maybe you can ask loverboy to give you a massage. He's pretty good at those things, too. And I bet he would figure something out."

Cheering up from what Zombina said, the ogre wipes away a few tears.

"You mean snookums?" Tio asks with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

'I wouldn't mind getting one from him myself. If he is able to keep these girls happy with his techniques, then I bet he could work wonders on me.' Kuroko thinks to herself.

"Alright. How about I take you two to where you need to go. I've got just enough time to take you there and get back in time for my massage. How was your massage."

Zombina chuckles nervously a little. "It was actually really great. I've never felt better actually. I'm pretty loose almost all over."

Drago walks out from getting her massage. She looks pretty relaxed as well. The receptionist walks over to the group.

"Okay. Miia and Papi. You two are next. Would you please come with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the two girls settled in, the receptionist escorts Kimihito to the same room that he had just previously used, and she knocks on the door. "Are you ready?" She asks.

The person in the other room replies with a yes.

'Was That Miia? It sure sounded like her.' Kimihito thinks to himself as the girl opens the door and lets him in.

As soon as he gets in, she closes the door and walks away.

Miia is on her back with a sheet over herself to cover up. Even with the back of her head set on the face rest, her tail hangs off of the table. She turns her head and sees her Darling standing there.

"Darling? You're giving the massage?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah. I guess one the other massage therapist called off. They heard you guys talking about my massages and then here I am now." He laughs slightly.

"This is great. I can't wait. I am even more excited now than I even was before. You can do whatever you want with me. I am all yours." She ends her sentence with a little bit of insinuation.

He crosses his arms.

"What? Can't blame a girl for trying. At least give my butt a little bit of an extra rub. Pleaaaaaaaaaase?"

With a little bit of a smirk, he gives her a reply. "Alright."

He takes a quick look at the oils, creams, and lotions on the mini table and grabs one good for liminals with scales. He hits play on the CD player. Before pumping the cream into his hands, he sits in a stool and begins massaging her scalp. She smiles and the tip of her tail contently sways back and forth.

"Remember to relax your body, Miia."

"I can't help it. I am just so happy."

He massages her from her head, to the end of her tail. She particularly shows extra enjoyment as he gets to the tip of it. He gives her tail a little extra attention. She gets about as aroused as Zombina did as he rubs the end of her tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time, Miia eventually comes back to the waiting room. She has a very somber look upon her face and she also looks like she could easily just go to sleep.

"Was it that good?" Drago asks.

Miia smiles and nods her head and she thinks about all the ways that her darling touched her.

'It was so good, I almost tried to jump him, but that wouldn't have been a very good idea. He told me not to tell everyone else though.' The lamia thinks to herself.

Papi was asleep in a chair next to them.

"She's already out?" Miia asks Drago and Rachnera.

"Surprisingly, she fell asleep about half-way through the massage, after she had finally settled down for the therapist." Rachnera informs her.

Rachnera had pink tips at the end of each of her legs and at the tips of her fingers.

"The receptionist had already taken Polt in for her massage. I guess we are just waiting for Honey. Where is he anyways?"

Miia blushes a little. "I think that he is doing some work for them. You know how he is always getting roped into things."

While talking, Miss Smith comes back into the building.

"Ah, Miss Smith, you are just in time. I will make sure the other room is prepped, and then you can get your massage."

"Very good. I am looking forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may come in." Kuroko announces when she hears the knock on the door.

She had herself face down in the face rest with the sheet draped over herself.

'I'm completely ready for this. This has been such a long week, and my shoulders seem real stiff.'

She hears the person come in and the person as soon as the door closes.

'Who is this? The black hair seems awful familiar. Seems human.' Kimihito thinks as he looks at the figure.

"I hope you're ready for this. I have been pretty stressed. My back definitely needs a good workover."

Kimihito stops mid-reach for a bottle of massage lotion that has jajoba oil in it.

'You have got to be kidding me. It's Kuroko!' He shouts in his head.

In a panic, he decides not to say anything. "Hmph." Is all that comes from him. He tries to do this in a deeper tone than what he would normally do as himself.

"Strong and silent type, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

Just like with the others, he hits play on the CD player and it begins playing soft music. Her back gets revealed to him as he slides the sheet down to just above butt crack. A slight blush comes over him as he sees so much of her skin exposed.

'I know I've seen more of her than this when I saw her in a swimsuit. But, for some reason, I feel more aware of her recently.'

Steadying himself, he lotions up his hands and begins working on her back. He could easily tell that she really was pretty tight and tense. He makes sure to kneed all of the muscles on her back and uses pressure techniques on her shoulders. During a pressure and release technique, he could feel the tight muscle he was working on deflate. A moan comes from her as this happens.

"That was amazing. I don't think that I've ever felt that before." She tells him.

He barely heard what she said to him as her moan reverberated in his head. He keeps going and gets the other side to do the same.

As time passes, and working down through to her legs, he could feel her entire body relaxing for him.

'It's good to see that she is relaxing. She really must've been stressed out. I've really noticed how much of an amazing body she has. Including those legs of hers. Crap, what am I thinking? What am I going to do when she notices me when she flips over?'

He finishes off her feet and he grabs the sheet.

"Flip over."

In a dazed state, Kuroko hears him say this and she rolls over. Because of her half-wake state, she doesn't really try to look at him. She nods off right after she flips over.

He continues to work on her resting figure up from her feet. He gets a nice view of each of her legs as he uncovers them to work on them. Then he goes up her arms and to her shoulders again. He works the neck muscles and then down her clavicle.

While working the area just above her breasts, he begins thinking about their interactions and especially recent events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While sitting in the waiting room, Kuroko's massage time was almost up, but Polt had just finished hers. The receptionist and Polt were talking and Miia was thinking things through.

'If Papi falling asleep caused Polt to get a massage a little earlier, then that means Miss Smith is begins massaged by . . . . . '

Her eyes shoot wide open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's really crazy, the relationship that her and I have developed. It's oddly nice how I feel when she is around.'

While thinking about all of his interactions with her, he also remembers how he woke up with her practically naked next to him.

"Mmmmmmmm." He hears from her.

'Was that a moan?' He wonders. Then he feels something squishy in his hands.

He looks down and realizes that he had his hands on her breasts.

'Oh, shit!'

He starts sweating as he slowly pulls his hands away.

'I got so caught up thinking about things that I wasn't even paying attention to where my hands were. It probably didn't help that I gave Zombina a breast massage earlier. Dammit.'

After making sure she was completely covered back up, he gives an apologetic bow before abruptly leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimihito comes out to the girls as they were all waiting for him. Miia was seemed slightly out of things, but Rachnera get his attention before he could say anything.

"Hey, Honey. I guess they roped you into doing an itsy-bitsy amount of work for them, eh? I'm sure it was moving around a bunch of stuff for them."

As he looks at the girls, he realizes someone is missing.

"Where's Papi?" He asks.

The other girls look over to the chair where she was sleeping, and no one was there.

"Oh, shit." Drago says.

They were just about to fly out the door.

"Wait, Mr. Kimihito, here is your check for you help today." The receptionist says. She rushes over and hands it to him just before they run out the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being woken up, Miss Smith gathered herself together and was dozily walking out to her car. She hugs herself with her arms.

'I feel so wonderful. That guy was great. I feel good all over?'

She could still feel Kimihito's hands all over her.

Stopping and closing her eyes for a moment, her whole body comes to her attention. Worry almost comes over her, but then an image of Kimihito comes to the forefront of her mind.

"I thought the person's touch seemed oddly familiar, but there's no way."

She pulls out her phone and dials up the front desk. After the receptionist answers, Kuroko just has one question for them.

"Who was the person that did my massage today?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace story is at chapter 79 - Complete

My History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi is at chapter 24

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is at chapter 11 - Complete

My Monster Musume: Drago's Quest story is at chapter 4 – Complete

My Wandering Familiar story is at chapter 14

My Teknoman And A Succubus story is at chapter 8


	5. Chapter 5: Shut In

Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee

I do not own Monster Musume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Shut In

2 weeks later.

Kimihito was working on some sandwiches for lunch for everyone. He divvies out the meat, cheese, and vegetables according to everyone's likes. He turns on the stovetop so that he can warm up the portions. He places small piles on a flat plate that he had set on the burners. The smell radiates through the kitchen and dining room.

'Two weeks. It's been 2 weeks since I've really heard from her. I haven't even really heard much from the rest of the MON team either. How are they all doing? How is Miss Smith?'

"Mmmmmmmmm. That smells sooooo good, boss!" Pappi shouts as she comes into the kitchen.

One by one, each of the girls come in and begin seating themselves except Drago. She sits at a stool right at the bar adjacent to the kitchen. Her eyes look hungrily at the piles on the hot plate, and she also starts salivating in anticipation of the delicious meat.

As the food gets done and the cheese is melted, he uses a spatula to scoop them up and place them on the buns. He takes the plates and passes them to Drago. She quickly passes them on and down the line of anxious Liminals. Cerea's eyes glow as she looks at her vegetable filled sub.

Everyone begins eating as soon as he takes his own plate to the table as they all wait for him to eat with them. Sitting at the head of the table, he takes a quick look at everyone as they scarf down their lunch. A soft smile comes to his face.

'Eating with everyone is always nice. We don't always get the chance to eat altogether like this since many of us are working now. I really like it when the MON team comes here to eat, too. It's quite a pain to cook for that many, but I enjoy eating with everyone, even . . . . . Miss Smith.' He thinks while taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing.

He swallows his food and takes another pause.

"Art thou well, Milord?"

"Hmmmmm. Yeah. I'm okay." He responds slightly bewildered.

Miia munches hard on her sandwich. 'I know why he's spacing out.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later.

Kimihito walks into Mero's room. She is sitting up on one of the edges surrounding her pool. Her tail hangs over the edge and dangles into the pool. She flops it up and down a couple of times and it makes a plopping sound each time.

"Hey, Mero. What's up? I heard you wanted to see me."

She looks over her shoulder and up at him with a smile. "Hello, beloved. I did request your presence. It is good to see that Lala caught up to you for me."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind swimming with me for a while. I know that you are always quite busy, but I would really like it if you would humbly accept my request."

He gives her a smile in return.

"I will make some time for it. A good swim sounds nice. Let me get my trunks and I'll be right back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After swimming with her for a bit.

Mero is lying front down on a cushioned mat. She has her arms crossed and is lying her head on them with her face turned to Kimihito. He is sitting next to her on top of a towel as he air dries. He is cross-legged and is supporting himself up with his arms as he is slightly leaned back.

"Are you alright? You have been slightly spaced out lately. You are still performing yourself avidly on everyone's behalf, but seem distracted when you do have moments to yourself."

"I am doing okay. It's nothing much to worry about."

"Are you thinking about another woman perhaps?"

He sighs. "I suppose I can't get past you, huh?"

"I am supposed to be observant in my position. You became like this ever since that night Miss Smith stayed here."

"Have I really been that bad?"

"Enough for me and others to notice."

"I'm sorry, Mero." Then he thinks. 'Yeah. Some of the others really have noticed. Drago almost left because of it.'

"I am not asking you to apologize, my beloved. I just wanted to have a talk with you over this."

"Are you mad?"

"Since moving here with everyone, I have experienced many new things and emotions. Living here has been humbling and has change my viewpoint on many things. I have also gained new friends and rivals in some ways, but I would never take any of them away."

"So, what are you trying to say, Mero."

"I am not exactly mad at you. So, I suppose this feeling might be a little bit of jealousy. I want to be with you just as much as the others. I've seen you on dates with everyone. Everyone Is very happy with you, and you have treated everyone fairly in this whole endeavor on whom you are going to choose to be your bride. You haven't lost interest in any of us, have you? I know that Miss Smith is a human after all and none of us are your kind. Are you starting to eliminate some of us as potentials?"

His slightly panics over her worried words and he quickly tuns toward her.

"Mero, I haven't lost interest in any of you. Every day I think about how much I care for and love all of you. I know it's unfair that I haven't decided, and every day it gets harder and harder to decide."

'I knew he was going to say that. I guess that I just wanted to actually hear him say that.'

"And now you have yet another person trying to get your affection." She replies.

"I don't even know if she feels that way about me. I shouldn't even think about her."

She sighs.

"Is that a sigh I heard out of you?"

She smirks.

"I'm not perfect, you know. I have to have a little give here and there. I feel safe with you."

"It puts me at ease knowing that you do. But, why did you sigh."

"Of course, as a girl that is interested in you, it pains my heart. I don't mind you having mistresses though. I just wanted to know that you still love me and everyone else."

"Yes. I do." He says without hesitation and it brings a smile to her face. She reaches out and touches his hand.

"I can tell that she loves you. She tries to hide it, too."

"You really think so? I shouldn't even be really considering her though. As I said, it seems a little unfair."

"Yes and no. Yes. It makes your choice even harder. It means one more rival for everyone. But it also no. No, because she is already practically a part of our family. She is here for us as much as she is for you. We expect to see her. We have eaten together with her quite often. We like her, and least most of us do, even with the occasional problem she has caused us. This is why I think you should choose me."

She gives him a cheeky grin, flips over and tugs him a little closer. When he gets close enough, she places his hand on her chest. His hand sits with the palm half against her cleavage and the upper half is just above.

"And why is that, Meru." His cheeks blush from the contact.

'I love it when he says my name.' She snaps herself out of her muse. "As I said before. If you marry me, then I said that you could have mistresses."

He begins considering her statement. "And how does that fit into your tragic ending?"

"Even though I would be your wife, the tragic part is having to share you with all of your mistresses."

'Okay. I guess that is a fair point.' He muses in his head.

'I would honestly be completely fine if he only chose me though, but this way would work out for everyone.' Thinks the mermaid.

Right at that moment, there is knock on the door.

"You may enter." Mero announces.

Drago comes in and sees his hand on Mero's chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry for interrupting. Um. Um. The MON team is here."

"You weren't really interrupting anything. Beloved and I were just having a heart to heart conversation."

"Right." Drago awkwardly replies and she turns around to walk away.

Kimihito looks to Mero and then he looks back to Drago and quickly gets up. He catches up to her. He gently grabs her arm and links it with his. She gets a light blush on her face. "Thanks. You didn't have to." She says to him.

"Maybe not, but I did."

They walk together up until they get to the living room. She lets go of him and he walks in. As he walks in, he sees Manako, Tio, Zombina, and Miss Smith.

Kimihito's heart skips a beat.

"Hello, Miss Sm-"

Miss Smith hold up a hand and shape changes into Doppel. She makes herself look like she has clothes on just for him.

"It's just me, buddy." Doppel says to him.

He gets a confused look on his face.

"Sometimes it's just easier us if she does that." Zombina tells him.

"So, if she's not here with you, then what's up?" He asks.

"That's why we are here, snookums." Tio chimes in from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm not following very well." He replies.

Manako speaks up from her spot on a padded wooden chair across from the main couch. "You see, Mr. Boyfriend, she's kept herself locked up in her house for the past day and a half."

While he is sitting at the couch, Rachnera dangles her arms over his shoulders from behind. She also leans her head towards the right of Kimihito's so that she could see Manako. Kimihito touches one of her hands with his.

"Is that really a problem?" The spider-girl asks.

"Not really, if it were her days off." Says Zombina from her spot on the other half of the L-shaped couch.

"Not that she really gets those anymore." Tio adds with a hint of sadness.

"She has been giving us orders through phone conversations and texts." Manako informs him.

"Why?" He asks.

"To hell if I know. We just take the orders we are given and do them." The zombie-girl replies.

"But, we have been getting an awful lot of orders lately." Says Tio.

"We had to actually finagle this time in. just to come here to you." Adds Doppel.

"Miss Smith has been swamped even more than usual lately." Manako tells them.

Kimihito rubs his chin.

"So, what is it that you want me to do about it?" He asks.

"You should go check on her, loverboy. That is, if you want to. Ya helped her out before. We'll even give ya her address." Zombina tells him nonchalantly.

'Gee, I wonder how SHE would feel about that?' Drago thinks.

He takes a gulp.

Miia hears this from the doorway. She crosses her arms angrily and storms off just as Mero was coming over and overhearing things.

Mero sighs as Miia storms off. 'I think that she's been the one most affected by all of this.'

"Can I come too, boss?" Pappi asks cheerfully.

"Sorry, Pappi. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Awww." She replies with a pout.

He turns back to the MON team. "Are you sure it's paperwork again?"

"Well, she had gotten a phone call. Then she muttered some profanities and also said something about paperwork." Manako answers.

"If you ask me, that's pretty sure." Zombina sarcastically chimes in.

"What do you think, snookums?"

He throws his hands in the air. "I guess I'll go check on her, but don't expect much yet. She could just turn me away, you know?"

"I am sure this'll cheer her up. Maybe a secret rendezvous is what she needs." Doppel says with a snicker.

"Doppel, I love teasing everyone here, myself. But, that might be going a little far." Rachnera tells the dark-skinned shape changer.

Doppel shrugs.

He sighs and ruffles his hair while in thought.

'What the hell do I do? It's not like I don't want to see her. I really want to, but I don't know if this is the best way. What if she is busy and doesn't want to be bothered. She might get really mad at me for just showing up at her place. This is odd though. It seems really fishy what they're doing to her. You know what? It doesn't matter. It seems like she needs some help.'

"I'll go."

'Maybe I'll pick up a couple things before going, too.'

They give him the information he needs, and he quickly begins gathering his stuff. After that, he leaves.

Right after watching him leave, Mero turns herself around and claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone. I believe that it is time we all have a meeting."

"Really? Why?" Zombina asks in an annoyed tone.

"We do have some things to do." Manako adds.

"Unless they are dire, I would appreciate it if you could stay just for a short while longer. This is about Kimihito, Miss Smith, and all of the rest of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After going to a store to pick up a few drinks and some stuff to make food, Kimihito finally makes it to his destination. He arrives at a small bungalow house. The house is surrounded by a brick wall with a barred gate at the main entrance. There is a keypad next to it.

'Manako told me about this. I almost didn't want to believe it, but I guess it makes sense considering her position.' He puts in the keycode that he was given by Manako. The gate unlocks and he pulls it open. He hears it lock after he shuts it behind him. He walks up to the house.

The bungalow is single floor with a small upper area that looks like it would be for storage. The house has a tan outer appearance. The outer entrance door is glass with a dark grey inner door with an eyehole. There is also a security camera at the entrance.

He opens the outer door. 'Wow. This seems heavier and thicker than it should be. Maybe it's not just simple outer door.'

Before he could even knock or ring the doorbell, the grey door opens up and Miss Smith is standing there. Her hair is in a ponytail. She has her standard glasses on. Over a black sports top, she has on a white and blue flannel shirt that is knotted above her belly. She has on a black skirt and no leggings.

His mind pauses momentarily as his mind locks her image in his head.

"Umm. . . ." He begins to say, but he is at a loss for words.

She was about to say something herself. 'Crap. I should be professional about this.'

"Hello, Mr. Kurusu. What, pray tell, are you doing here? And, how did you get in? Never mind. I have a pretty good idea how."

'Those devious girls. I'll get them for this.' She thinks to herself.

"You look pretty like that."

Even though she blushes, she tries to hide it and turns her face to the side. 'I didn't even do much of anything. All I was wearing was this sports top and a pair of panties. I guess I probably shouldn't tell him that part. Damn. It no wonder why those girls fawn all over him if he talks to them like this.'

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, but thank you anyways. Why are you here?"

"Your team came to my place. They seemed worried about you."

'That's surprising. I didn't think they really worried about me like that. I put them through a lot, too.'

"They asked me to come here and check on you. Maybe, even help you out if you needed it."

"Why do you think I need anything?" She asks.

'Didn't I just say why?'

"Well, I'm fine. It's just a little paperwork. You don't have to worry." She begins to turn away and shut the door.

"Kuroko."

She stops in her tracks instantly. Hearing him call her name reverberates through her head and the rest of her body. She turns back to him slowly.

"I don't want to leave you like this. Let me help you. Let me do something more for you. I view you more than just a coordinator."

She sighs. "Kimihito, that is pretty bold of you. Are you sure you want to say something like that to me? Are you willing to commit to that?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"My place isn't exactly ready to have any guests. I shouldn't even let you in. It's embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad. Besides, I brought some stuff to cook."

Her decision is quickly made after the thought of eating his cooking. She stands aside and motions for him to come in. "You were warned though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the house and leaving his shoes at the large entranceway, he glances around as he walks further in. He looks through an entrance and into a nice kitchen with metal cabinets and a marble countertop. The living room had a 50" TV, a couch that folded out, and a similar styled chair. There is also a wooden coffee table in the middle.

Everything would have been great had it not been for a few minor flaws. There were empty cans of beer everywhere, and tons of garbage. The coffee table also had an ashtray full of cigarettes. There were also many empty containers of instant food littering the coffee table and kitchen. The kitchen has similar symptoms with garbage, cans, used dishes, and empty containers on the counter tops, and island. There were several bags of garbage that were sitting in the kitchen that were ready to be taken out. The air was a mixture of stale air, and rotten garbage.

His nose curls and his brain slowly processes the disaster and barely manages to stay one step below shock.

"Sorry. It's not very homey right now." Then she follows this with a thought. 'Sure. Leave it to me to bring the one guy I really like into a house that looks like this.'

"It's okay, Miss Smith. I am the one intruding. I will get dinner ready as soon as I can."

She looks around at everything and feels a tinge of guilt at how things look.

"Do you . . . . want me to help you?" She asks hesitantly.

"No. I will be fine. I've got this. Where are you doing your work?"

She thumbs over to a doorway and he looks in.

"It's a spare room that I converted to an office." She tells him.

He looks in to see inside. Inside, there is a wall with multiple bookshelves on it. The bookshelves are not completely full, but about 2/3 full with 4 shelves per unit. Toward the back half of the room is an 8 ft desk. On the desk is a laptop that is left of center. The desk also has several towers of paperwork and a small stack of books. There are also a handful of coffee cups.

"There is that much paperwork?"

She sighs. "Yes, unfortunately."

"So, this is why you locked yourself up."

"The higher ups bombarded me and my team with all kinds of work. As I have stated before, there are many roles that I play. I have the MON team, I am a coordinator, I help with laws as well as a couple other minor things. They take up time and create lots of paperwork. All of this seems almost staged, but I cannot prove that just yet."

"That sounds pretty foul. I hope that's not the case and that things have just been that demanding."

"I hope so, too, Kimihito."

He flusters at hearing her say his name again. "Hey, can I open any windows?"

"I guess for a little while. I will turn off the alarm."

She goes to a panel, types in a few numbers, and then there is a beep. After that, she goes into the office.

He walks into the kitchen and huffs as he looks at the chaos.

"I've got my work cut out for me."

He pulls out his cell phone and puts on some music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later.

Kuroko comes out of her office and goes to the kitchen. As she heads towards a wonderful smell, she notices something particular. "Where is all the garbage? My beer cans? The ashtray on the coffee table is clean."

She gets to the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks. "What the hell?"

Kimihito finishes filling up a plate and turns around to her with a smile. "You are a little early. I was going to surprise you."

"I AM surprised. I can't remember the last time I have ever seen the kitchen so clean. How did you manage all of this?"

"I cleaned and cooked at the same time. Your garbage can is full now. I am used to getting around and I managed to find your garbage bags and cleaning supplies."

"The air in the house smells fresh. I almost wouldn't even think this is my house. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. How is the work coming along?"

"Steadily. I got hungry when I remembered you were making dinner."

"Yeah. It took a little longer than what I intended, but I had to clean some stuff before I could even get started. Let's eat and get some energy in you."

"That sounds wonderful. It's like have a husband around."

He almost drops the food and she giggles to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating, she had gotten right back to her paperwork. He brings in a fresh cup of coffee to her. As she takes it from him, she takes a careful sip.

"Mmmmmm. You made my coffee taste better."

"It's still just your coffee."

"Nevertheless, it's still tastes great when you make it, darling."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Let's get back to work." She says. 'Before I say something that I shouldn't.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 A.M.

Both of them sigh in relief as the last of the paperwork gets finished and filed.

"I cannot believe all of that got done. I have to turn all of this in in the afternoon. I really don't think that I would've gotten all of this done without you. I am really glad you came."

"I am glad I could help. I hope the girls are really okay though. I talked to them earlier. They seemed okay."

"They love you. They should trust you. You have been nothing but sincere with them." She says this while heading to the kitchen. She comes back with some beers. "We need to celebrate."

He holds up his hands. "I don't know if I should."

She cracks one open and hands it to him.

"You deserve this, and you ARE going to drink one with me."

"All right." He replies back as he grabs it.

She slugs one down and cracks open another one for herself.

They make their way to the living room and they both sit on the couch. Her bust slightly sticks out as she sits back and relaxes into the couch. He sits at the other end.

"Can I ask a weird question?" He asks.

"Is it about work?"

He shakes his head.

"Then go ahead."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have any time. The only man I see regularly outside of bureaucrats and people at offices is you. As you can see, I don't really have much time for anybody in my life."

'Is that why she always teases me and sometimes calls me darling?"

She slugs down her beer and gets yet another one.

"So, there isn't anybody you're interested in?"

"Sure, there is." She admits.

It starts to make him feel down. 'Why did that just hurt my feelings?'

"What's he like?" He asks.

"Well, he has black hair and he is about your height. I can't be with him though. He is technically a client and it would be a conflict of interest. He is also surrounded by liminals." She looks away from him as she finishes her sentence."

His eyes go wide for a moment.' That has to be me, right? I mean, Mero said she likes me, and I fit her description. Is there her way of telling me?'

She quickly realizes that she is starting to slip up in her barriers. "What about you? Why haven't you decided?"

"It's too hard to choose. I want to, but I cannot decide."

"That's probably my fault."

"I won't lie. You probably are to blame for some of it. But, I'm glad, too."

"How the hell did you come to that?" She asks and chugs her beer and then popping open another.

He grabs another himself.

"Yes. It's mostly your fault that so many girls are living with me, but we are also happy. All of us have bonded really close and I can't think of anywhere else where so many species get along. We all help and care about each other. That is another reason why I can't decide. I don't want to lose anyone. If I chose just one girl, then I stand the chance of losing many of them."

"That is honestly touching. I can see your point. I am a little sorry."

'That's why I shouldn't keep going forward with him. He is so irresistible though. I've grown attached to him and this alcohol isn't helping. It also doesn't help that I've fantasized about him. Speaking of that.'

"Hey, Kimihito, would you mind rubbing my shoulders a little? They are really sore, even with all this alcohol."

"Umm. I guess so." He gets up and goes behind the couch and behind her. He starts rubbing her neck and shoulders.

'Yep. Oh wow. This feels really good. It sure was him.'

"This reminds me of that massage I got not too long ago."

He freezes.

Without looking back at him, she continues. "I know it was you that gave it to me. I felt really great. Did you happen to massage my breasts, too?"

He jumps over the couch and kneels in front of her with his hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry. It accidentally happened."

"If it was someone else, I probably would have a great many things in store for the person. Did they feel good?"

"Well, yes. But It was an accident. I was thinking about our times together and got lost in thought. And the next thing I knew, I was rubbing them."

She grabs his arms and pulls him up onto the couch with her.

"So, you were thinking about us. Does that mean you really like me?"

"Well . . . I . . . uh . . ."

She lies down. His knees between her legs as they are bent and slightly spread. Her skirt rides up, revealing white panties. She pulls him close by his collar. He looks at her flushed face.

"I really love you, Kimihito. I want to be with you. I want you to massage me. I want to be as spoiled by you like the other girls are."

She pulls him the rest of the way and she begins kissing him. She wraps her arms around him. Emotions fly between the two of them as they kiss and find their unrequited desires taking form. They eventually separate.

"I want you, Kimihito."

Even with the alcohol in him and the fact his crotch was against hers, his conscience comes through.

"Parts of me really want this, But we can't. I really like you, too. Just as much as I do the others, but I can't be unfaithful to them."

A shred of reason comes to her as well and the horny side of her lets out an exasperated sigh. Part of her wanted to retort with every reason she could think of to spout at him to continue.

"I understand. I know we shouldn't be doing this. It is unfair to the others, and it would be a conflict of interest if we did. That doesn't stop me from wanting it."

She lets him go and he sits up. He tries not to stare at her figure.

"Can I make one very selfish request? It will be the only time I ask this, and it will be just once. We can never speak of it again afterwards."

"What is your request?"

"I want to sleep next to you. I must have really enjoyed it last time, because I have craved it ever since. I want to really know what it feels like and remember it."

He smiles at her. "It's not like I don't want it either. Waking up with you lying on me was nice, even if it was a shock and scared the hell out of me."

Kuroko remembers something. "Let's not use my bedroom. It needs cleaning, too."

She unfolds the couch, grabs a couple pillows and a blanket from her bed. They both make sure all of the windows are closed and she reactivates the alarm system. He lies down on the bed. She comes back to the bed with a pair of shorts on instead of the skirt she had on. She gets a giddy smile to her face as she climbs into the bed with him.

"How was I lying with you when you woke up last time and found me with you?" She asks him.

He instantly flashes back to that time.

"Your head was lying on my chest and your leg was over mine."

"Geeze. I was pretty intimate with you. I guess my body knew a lot more than my head did. I really like you. I hope this doesn't cause us any more problems. I can't let this get in the way of neither your relationship with the other girls, nor my work."

Both of their hearts sink at her logical words.

She lies her head on his chest and drapes herself over him as if she was his girlfriend.

'Oh, wow. This is really nice. No wonder why he woke up to me like this.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace story is at chapter 79 - Complete

My History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi is at chapter 25

My Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple story is at chapter 11 - Complete

My Monster Musume: Drago's Quest story is at chapter 4 – Complete

My Wandering Familiar story is at chapter 15

My Teknoman And A Succubus story is at chapter 9


End file.
